Nejiten:SD
by NarutoShippings
Summary: Based off Naruto SD Or Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals i take episodes and either during or towards the end i make a little Nejiten moment! Gradual Nejiten. BTW I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTLINES JUST THE NEJITEN PARTS- ENJOY! Being re written!


Lee and Neji were having another sparring match as usual in their training grounds while Tenten sat on a boulder, head in her hands drifting off into space.

"Your impressive as always. I'll have to use my special move that only works in the summer." Lee tells Neji.

"Huh. A move that utilizes the summer?" He asks. Lee starts to spin something black around really fast. '_Could he use his nunchaku?' _Neji thinks to himself.

"My summertime special move, the "Summer Wrap!"

"Lee summer wraps are dresses. That one was to hard for some of the kids reading!" Neji turns to look at Tenten. "Say something Tenten." Tenten sighs and doesn't say anything. It was the same way when the team went with Guy to see Kakashi. Tenten was away from the group leaning on the wall sighing, the same when the went to go eat, and when they went to the bridge.

The next day Lee and Neji sat at the park bench to talk about what's happening to the female of their team.

"Something's wrong. Tenten isn't her usual energetic self lately. You think something happened?" Lee asks worried.

"I'm worried too. We really need to snap her out of this. We'll lose our striaght man." Neji says. '_Tenten. I hope you're okay.'_

_"_That's it!" Lee exclaims. "I got a way to get Tenten back to normal!" Lee bounces up happily. Neji looks at him. "Well why don't we get her to yell at us! If she's the straight man, she won't be able to withstand not doing a punchline!"

"That just might work." Neji says.

Neji and Lee walk back to the training ground with Tenten sitting on the same boulder. Neji and Lee start to spar when they stopped and fan their selves.

"Boy, it's hot!" Lee complains.

"On days like this...You really crave something cold." Neji replies to his complaint.

'_What are they doing? Their acting is so fake, though this is funny.' _She thinks and tries not to crack a smile.

Lee then sets up one of their skits. Neji was, of course, the girl and he and Lee were in a restaurant.

"It's been five years since we started dating. We used to go to all kinds of places but lately, it's just whatever we're closest to." Neji narrates. Neji had his hair in pigtails and wore and green dress. Lee wore a grey and blue hoodie and was texting on his phone.

"Pass the sauce." Lee says. Neji passes the sauce and Lee ignores it, continually texting on his phone.

"Um...Maybe we should break up." Neji awkwardly offers.

"If that's what you want, then sure." Lee says without a care.

"There's a surprising amount of relationships that have gone cold in the world." Neji finishes.

'_Nice Lee! Tenten's the number one straight man on our show any second she'll set us straight and be back to normal.'_ Neji elbows him gently.

'_I feel like yelling- THAT'S THE WRONG KIND OF COLD! But I'm not in the mood. It would only prove his remark.' _Tenten just gives out another sigh.

Lee and Neji walk back to the park bench and try to think of another plan.

"Something's definitely wrong! We've really got to do something!" Lee yells, face scrunched up in worry.

"Yeah, but what? This is serious. It's going to be hard to asks what's wrong." Neji angrily says.

"Let's give it a shot." Lee says, determined to get their female teammate back to normal. Lee sets up another skit. Lee having a few strands of hair into a comb over and only having along of hair on the sides, also having a mustache. Neji had a bobbed haircut and was wearing a blue skirt and pink shirt.

"Momma, you make the best veggies in all of Japan!" Lee says in his grown man voice.

"Oh, you." Neji replies in a motherly voice. They both look at Tenten. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink heart on it, brown suspenders and red shorts. Tenten hasn't said a word during this skit.

"S-so how's school going?" Lee tries to break the ice. Tenten narrows her eyes a little bit and looks away from him.

'_This is so stupid. I want to end this skit quickly, but what will Neji think? Is he doing this because I'm the only straight man and he can't step up himself?'_

"If there's anything on your mind, you can always talk to your father. Daddy may not look like much, but everyone at work comes to me with their problems." Lee tries to persuade Tenten to say something.

"Oh my, isn't that nice Tenko?" Neji asks, trying to help. Tenten just gets up and walks away, along with the skit scene disappearing with her.

"We're doomed." Lee face hope in it.

"We're just digging ourselves deeper!" Neji hopelessly says. '_Tenten. Please tell us what's wrong.' _Suddenly Naruto walks by.

"Bushy-brows, Neji, what's up?" Lee runs up to Naruto tears and snot streaming down his face.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Naruto gives a yell of disgust. Neji and Lee tell them about Tenten's troubles.

"Tenten's feeling down, huh. How long has she been acting this way?"

"Since the firework show, I think." Neji says. '_That's right. After the incident with Orochimaru, Tenten just ran off. She never leaves without me walking her home.'_

_"_Hmmm.. I bet she wanted to light more fireworks!" Naruto suggests eagerly.

"Now that you mention it, it's always a little sad when the show is over." Neji says. '_I'm sure that that's not it, but it's worth a shot.'_

_"_We know the problem, now let's fix it!" Lee sends the 'Nice Guy' thumb in the air. Neji and Lee go and buy many fireworks. They search around for Tenten and find her in a clearing. She was leaning against one of the trees.

'_Maybe I'm being silly about this. Then again...That's all I'm really good for.'_

"Tenten!" Lee yells. Tenten turns her attention from the ground to the two boys. "Since the firework show got shut down halfway through, I thought we could light some ourselves.

"You'll join us right?" Neji asks. "We bought all different kinds. Sparklers, spinners." Neji tries to be enthusiastic, listing off the items they got.

'_Haha. Neji's trying to be enthusiastic for me, how sweet.'_

_"_Everything from the 'Big Blasts' to the 'Black Snakes!" Lee shows Tenten the black snake fireworks and she backs away in some kind of fear. Neji is the only one who notices.

'_Hmmm...It's not like her to be scared of fireworks. Wait! Black Snakes? that means-' _Neji was cut out of his thoughts when Lee stuffed him into a firework rocket suit.

"When did yo-" Tenten lights both of the wicks and they are soon sent flying in the air.

"WHY ME TOO!?" Neji yells.

'_Sorry Neji.'_

The boys walk back to the park bench again to meet with Naruto. Neji and Lee looked like they were burnt to a crisp, hair in Afros.

"So it wasn't the fireworks?" Naruto has a guessing tone by looking at the two burnt boys.

"Nope." Lee responds.

"Maybe we're forgetting something important." Neji states, trying to jog anyones memory.

"Watcha doin?" Choji asks eating his bag of chips.

"Choji-kun, did we forget anything important on the day of the firework show?" Lee eagerly asks.

"Important..." He murmurs. Suddenly realization hits his eyes. "YOU FORGOT TO EAT A CHOCOLATE COVERED BANANA! Or something."

"That must be it! Tenten must not have eaten one!" Lee says.

"Yes! Women love treats, especially sweet things!" Neji says. '_I still doubt that's it, but maybe it will perk her up.'_

"Lets hurry!" Lee and Neji get a chocolate fountain set up, along with different fruits, cakes, and other sweets. They put the same outfits on like they had at the firework show.

"We prepared a chocolate fountain for you Tenten!" Lee exclaims.

_'Oh man, that looks really good. But at the same time I'm not in the mood. Do they really think that's what's wrong with me?'_

_"_We've got plenty to dip! Fruit, sponge cake.."

"And rice and spaghetti for higher quality carbs." Lee offers her a plate with black spaghetti, she gives the same reaction as she did to the black snakes.

'_Wait that's the same reaction to the black snakes. Wait, blacksnakes? That could only mean-' _Neji was interrupted of his thoughts again when Tenten shoved the sticks of chocolate covered fruit in his mouth and the plate of spaghetti over his head. Neji wwas thankful she didn't do that to him.

'I can't beat up Neji when he's in that outfit.' Tenten thinks, letting out another one of her sighs.

Neji and Lee sat under the park bench with depressed lines over them.

"We're finished." Lee mumbles.

"Yeah...I'm out of ideas." Neji agrees.

"Hey, why don't you ask Shikamaru?" Choji asks then continues to eat his chips.

"Right! Shikamaru's IQ is over 200, he might know what to do!" Neji says. They all head over into the village when they spot him.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee calls. Shikamaru turns and see the group heading for him.

"Shikamaru, Something is wrong with our dear flower! She is now showing her youthfulness!"

"..What he means is something is wrong with Tenten. We've tried fireworks and chocolate with no luck. All she did was sigh." Neji explains. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so dumb. She turned down chocolate she just sighed at fireworks and you still don't know? There's only one thing that can put a woman through that kind of funk."

"What is it?" Lee asks him, determined to find out what's wrong with their female teammate. Shikamaru smirks.

"Love, my friend. Love" He glances at Neji, unfortunately the Hyuga was to busy obsessing about Tenten being in love with someone.

"He's right, that depressed attitude is just what you'd expect of someone worried about love." Neji says, unbelieving that Tenten could be in love. '_Hn. She's supposed to love me! Not some weakling_.' He angrily thinks.

"Any clues? Maybe she reunited with someone recently?" Shikamaru tries to probe information out of them. Lee's eyes light up.

"Neji, follow me! We have to help her!" Lee yells, taking off running. Neji follows him close behind.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Neji asks running. '_Really you should be looking beside you' _He arrogantly thinks. They reached the forests and there was someone their Neji did not expect.

"Orochimaru!" Lee yells.

"What do you want? Didn't you beat me up enough at the firework show?"

"No, it's not that. Tenten's in love with you!" Lee drops the bomb. Orochimaru had a shocked face.

'_If this is for Tenten...I'll do it.' _Neji thinks.

"Please, at least meet with her!" He drops to his knees.

"You've got to be kidding me! Forget it!" Orochimaru yells. Neji slowly stands up.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" He yells, sending Orochimaru to the skies. "Hn. Someone like that doesn't deserve her love." Neji walks back tot he village to find Tenten and bring her the news.

**With Tenten**

Tenten was sitting and the bridge leaning against the rails when she hears footsteps. She turnns around to find Lady Tsunade walking towards her.

"Tsunade-sama..." Tenten mutters a little shocked she's here.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled." She asks with concern.

"Yeah, a little." she replies. '_Am I that easy to read?'_

"Tell me about it. It's better to get things off your chest." Tsunade insists.

"Tsunade-sama...I..." She breaks off, eyes becoming glassed with tears. "I was called the president of punchlines by Orochimaru."

"Nani! He called you the president of punchlines?" She asks, surprised Tenten could get so worked up over it.

"Hai, during the fireworks show..." She trails off reliving what happened that night. "Ever since..."

_Flashback to the past few days._

_"Hey! It's the punchline girl!" Some guy yells._

_"Let us have it!" Another random guy taunts._

_"Where's your paper fan!" A Neji fangirl asks. Tenten screams and runs off to get away. _

_"Haha. What makes you think Neji-kun could like you? All you do is silly punchlines!" The fangirl says flipping her raven blue locks. Tenten runs off to her house trying not to let the comment get to her._

_End of flashback_

"Maybe I do punchlines, but everyone's constantly setting me up. It's not like I'm really that into it. And now I'm worried what I've been doing with my life." Tenten confesses. Tsunade smiles, folds her arms and looks to the sky.

"Don't sweat it, you're fine the way you are. Also, Lee and Neji are worried sick about you. I've never seen the Hyuga so worried before." Tsunade smirks when she sees Tenten blush a little.

"Lee and Neji-kun?" She says in shock that Neji is so worried.

"Your reactions are what make everyone so lively. Understand?" She asks.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Tenten smiles.

"Speak of the devils." Tsunade turns as well as Tenten to see Neji and Lee walk out of the woods looking pretty sad.

"Lee, Neji.."

"I'm sorry you guys were so worried about me." She puts her arms behind her back and draws patterns with her foot, like a child in trouble.

"No, we should be apologizing." Lee says.

"We've finally realized you've been worried about romance." Neji says.

'_Ne! He found out I love him! Wait, if he didn't feel the same he wouldn't be sad, he would tell me straight forward. I have a bad feeling about this!' _Tenten thinks.

"In hindsight, the signs you were sending were obvious." Neji continues.

"Nani?" Tenten asks sweatdropping, not sure what's going on.

"Given who he is, I don't blame you for being upset." Neji says a little angry.

"It's a forbidden love, after all. But we've steeled ourselves and went to see him!" Lee says.] proudly.

"Whoa, Whoa! Went to see who?" Tenten says worriedly.

"Orochimaru! Who else!" Lee says.

'_Oh my Kami-sama...'_

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." Neji says, arms folded in a little anger.

"Yeah cheer up Tenten!" Lee agrees. Tenten was fuming mad and her eyes went dark.

"ARE YOUR BRAINS BROKEN!? HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO!" She yells.

"How can you say that?" Lee asks.

"Here, listen to your own hearts!" Tenten says and she beats up her boys. Tsunade sweatdrops.

**_After the beating with Neji and Tenten_**

"Sorry about that." Tenten mutters to Neji, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, at least you're back." Neji gives a small smile to her. "What were you really upset about anyways?"

"Um...Maybe I was a little sad cause I was called the punchline president." She says, ashamed she got worked up over such a thing.

"That's all?" Neji asks, surprised that one comment could do that to one of the strongest kunoichi of the Leaf.

"Yeah..." She trails off.

"So you had us go through all that just to find out that what Orochimaru said got you down?"

"That reminds me..." She changes the subject. She smirks. "Twice today, you were willing to cross dress for my sake." She smirks more when she sees a light blush on Neji's cheeks.

"D-Don't try to change the subject." He stutters. Man she could do this to him?

"Fine. I was worried what I was doing with my life doing all those punchlines." She confesses. They finally make it to the doorstep of her house. "Umm thanks for everything you guys did today." She gets on her toes and pecks his nose. She is about to close the door when-

"Tenten." Neji calls out. He grabs her arm and returns the kiss on her nose. "Never stop being you." And with that he walked away.

**Sorry this is out so late! Me and my parents are working some camps and we print out Dvd's and things. I may be late updating for the next few weeks but I'll try to update as quick as possible. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ive been waiting for this one!**

"


End file.
